Hãy cười dù thế nào đi nữa
by ElanLe
Summary: Hai đứa trẻ, tình cờ gặp nhau vào ngày tựu trường đầu tiên. Và tình bạn đó đã nảy nở với những cảm xúc ngây thơ trong sáng. Modern AU! Fluffy Elsanna, non-related. one-shot.


Modern! AU. Young Elsa và Anna . Elsa lớn hơn Anna 2 tuổi. Elsa và Anna không phải là chị em, cũng không có quan hệ ruột rà máu mủ, bà con xa gần gì hết (non-incest) chút hint Elsanna ở đây. Và mình đã nói rằng mình không phải là fan của incest hay yuri nhưng Elsanna là ngoại lệ duy nhất của mình.

XXX

Anna -6 tuổi

Elsa-8 tuổi

Đó là một ngày đẹp trời.

Và đó cũng là ngày tựu trường của Anna, ngày mà em mong đợi đến mức mỗi đêm em đều cầu nguyện cho thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh để được đến trường mới, gặp những thầy cô mới, làm quen những người bạn mới.

Em nắm chặt tay cha và mẹ, tung tăng nhảy nhót trên đường đến trường. Mái tóc đỏ rực của em được buộc hai bên, và em trông rất nhí nhảnh và đầy sức sống, 2 đuôi tóc cứ nhún nha nhún nhảy theo nhịp bước đi.

"Cảnh vật vào lúc bình minh thật là tươi tắn và trong trẻo" Anna nghĩ thế. Cây cối, hoa lá, con người,…mọi thứ như tràn đầy năng lượng và Anna quyết định rằng, đây là cảnh đẹp nhất mà suốt cuộc đời cô bé sẽ không bao giờ quên.

Cho đến khi Anna gặp một điều tuyệt vời khác khiến em phải thay đổi quyết định.

Đến cổng trường, khi cha mẹ hôn lên trán em, chào tạm biệt và em sắp quay gót bước vào trong thì chợt bắt gặp được một điều gì đó khiến em phải đứng lại và quan sát.

Đó là một cô bé có mái tóc màu vàng nhẹ, nhưng dưới ánh nắng mặt trời của buổi bình minh, mái tóc ấy ánh lên như màu bạch kim trông rất bắt mắt. Cô bé ấy cao hơn và trông lớn hơn Anna tầm 2-3 tuổi. Làn da trắng như sứ, đôi mắt xanh biếc như biển, hình dáng nhỏ nhắn, đứng khép nép và đầy duyên dáng như hút hồn Anna. Không, đây chắc phải là thiên thần mới có được vẻ đẹp dịu dàng nhưng đủ sức để lấn át mọi thứ như thế này.

Và khi cô bé tóc vàng ấy mỉm cười chào tạm biệt cha mẹ của cô, Anna quyết định lại rằng, nụ cười của cô bé ấy chính là cảnh đẹp nhất mà Anna nghĩ rằng em sẽ không thể nào quên được.

Do dự một hồi, Anna quyết định bạo dạn lại gần để kết bạn với cô bé ấy thì chợt có một bàn tay kéo cô bé ấy đi và một tiếng nói khác cất lên.

"Elsa! Vào lớp nhanh nào, không khéo mất chỗ bây giờ"

Anna đứng ngơ ngác tại chỗ. Elsa? Ồ, Elsa! Elsa! Anna ngây ngô đứng tại chỗ, cứ nhẩm đi nhẩm lại cái tên, và em thích cái cách khi phát âm cái tên xinh đẹp ấy.

XXXXXXX

Một tháng sau….

4 giờ…Tiếng chuông báo hiệu giờ về vang lên. Phụ huynh lần lượt đến rước con của họ ra về và Anna nhìn thấy cô bé đó, cô bé xinh xắn mang cái tên Elsa ngồi một mình trên xích đu, nhưng trên gương mặt kia có gì kì lạ. Cô ấy buồn chăng? Anna thắc mắc trong lòng. Em không học cùng lớp với Elsa nên cũng chẳng có nhiều cơ hội để bắt chuyện với cô bé. Mà cho dù có cơ hội đi nữa, Anna cũng không đủ can đảm lại gần hoặc là Anna thích ngồi từ xa nhìn Elsa hơn? Em không rõ lý do nào, nhưng em chắc rằng nếu phải ngồi cả ngày chỉ để ngắm Elsa thì em sẽ vui vẻ tận hưởng niềm hạnh phúc đó mà không biết chán.

4 giờ 10… Elsa vẫn ngồi một mình trên xích đu ấy và chờ đợi

4 giờ 15 …Khi cha của Anna đến đón em thì cũng là lúc Anna thấy mẹ của Elsa vừa đến. Mặc dù đôi môi của cô bé mím nhẹ lại thành một đường thẳng, nhưng trong ánh mắt xanh biển kia ánh lên niềm vui không thể nào nhầm lẫn.

Và Anna bất chợt mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy Elsa hạnh phúc.

XXXXXXX

2 tháng sau…

Hôm nay cha bảo rằng sẽ ghé siêu thị mua đồ ăn về đãi cả nhà ăn nên sẽ đến rước Anna trễ đôi chút. Cô bé không cảm thấy phiền. Nhưng nhiều lần gần đây, cứ tới giờ ra về, Anna bắt gặp cảnh Elsa thường ngồi trên xích đu một mình chờ đợi cha hoặc mẹ đến rước. Cô bé tóc vàng ấy lúc nào cũng vậy, ngồi một mình, im lặng, đôi tay nhỏ bé của cô siết chặt trong lòng và Elsa lúc nào nhìn xuống bàn tay ấy.

4 giờ 30…

4 giờ 40…

Cuối cùng cha của Anna cũng đến rước cô. Nhưng trước khi rời đi, Anna quay đầu lại nhìn Elsa lần cuối. Cô bé ấy vẫn ngồi đấy và chờ đợi. Nhìn đôi vai nhỏ bé ấy nhấp nhô nhẹ nhàng theo từng nhịp xích đu khiến Anna buồn rười rượi.

XXXXXX

4 tháng sau

"Hôm nay mẹ tớ lại đón tớ trễ cho mà coi, mẹ tớ lúc nào cũng chậm trễ" Một giọng nói cất lên.

"Nhưng ít ra cậu không phải là người về cuối cùng là mừng rồi" giọng nói khác trả lời.

"Cũng đúng, nhắc đến người hay về trễ nhất có lẽ là cô bé tóc vàng xinh xinh đang ngồi ở băng ghế kia kìa, mình nghe nói 2 tuần nay, ngày nào cô bé cũng về trễ nhất"

"Tại sao?"

"Cha mẹ chia tay thì phải"

"Là sao?"

"Là cha và mẹ không sống cùng nhau nữa đó, Ngốc quá!"

"Vậy cô ta sống cùng cha hoặc cùng mẹ thôi à?"

"Tội cô ta quá nhỉ"

"…."

Nhiều tiếng xì xầm bàn tán, lúc Anna nghe thấy cũng là lúc mọi thứ sáng tỏ. Từ lâu rồi, em đã không thấy Elsa mỉm cười như ngày đầu tiên.

Elsa vẫn ngồi đó, mặc mọi người xung quanh bàn tán. Cô bé vẫn ngồi một mình, cô độc. Thông thường, cứ đến giờ ra chơi thì cô bé sẽ ra ngoài sân ngồi tránh xa mọi người, nhưng hôm nay, ngoài trời đang có mưa phùn nhẹ, cô bé đành miễn cưỡng ngồi ở căn-tin cùng mọi người, và bây giờ nhiều ánh nhìn xung quanh dòm ngó Elsa đầy tò mò lẫn thương hại.

Chợt, Elsa đứng dậy, cô bé chạy toang ra ngoài sân và mất hút. Ánh mắt của Anna lo lắng nhìn hình bóng của Elsa mờ ảo và dần biến mất trong màn mưa nhẹ. Nhanh chóng, em vớ đại cái ô ở hành lang một cách vụng về và chạy theo hình bóng vừa mất hút của Elsa.

"Elsa!" "Elsa!" "ELSA!Cậu ở đâu rồi?" Anna kêu lên.

Sân trường không lớn, chỉ trong vòng vài phút ngắn ngủi, Anna trông thấy một bóng người ngồi nép mình trong góc tối. Mừng rỡ, Anna chạy lại gần.

Tiếng mưa phùn rơi lách tách rất nhẹ, không lấn át được tiếng nấc của cô bé tóc vàng mặc dù cô bé ấy đã lấy bàn tay mình, cố gắng kềm nén tiếng nấc.

Ngần ngại, Anna không biết nói gì, cô nhẹ nhàng đứng nép bên cạnh Elsa và giơ cái ô mà cô vừa vớ được lúc nãy, che cho cô bé.

Elsa nhìn Anna, đôi mắt xanh biếc ấy ướt đẫm nhưng vẫn đẹp một cách lạ lùng. Môi cô bé mấp máy.

"Cậu sẽ ướt vì mưa đấy!"

"C-cậu cũng thế"

Im lặng giây lát. Elsa khẽ nói.

"Mình biết là mưa không lớn, nhưng cái ô bằng vải này không thể che được mưa đâu."

Giật mình, Anna nhìn lại cái ô mà cô cầm trên tay. Đây chỉ là cái ô đồ chơi bằng vải, có thể che nắng được, nhưng che mưa? Chắc chắn là không. Lúc nãy chắc do quá vội, cô bé chỉ tiện tay lấy nó mà không để ý. Xấu hổ bởi sự sai sót của mình, Anna đỏ mặt, lắp bắp.

"Chết, M-mình không để ý, lúc nãy vội đuổi theo cậu nên… Dù sao thì, xin lỗi vì cái ô"

Thấy cuộc đối thoại có phần hơi kì cục, Anna chợt hấp tấp nói thêm.

"Nhưng mà không sao, c-cậu cứ chờ ở đây, mình sẽ chạy lấy cái ô khác… Khoan, Ý mình không phải là không cho cậu vào trong, mà mình không muốn cậu phải đối mặt với những cái nhìn khó chịu khác của mọi người, n-nhưng mà nếu cậu ngồi chờ ngoài này cậu sẽ bị ướt.." Thất bại trong việc diễn giải câu nói của mình, Anna bỏ lửng câu nói. Tại sao vào những lúc quan trọng nhất em lại huyên thuyên, dông dài và nói không liền mạch thế này? Ngượng ngùng, Anna vùi mặt mình vào bàn tay còn lại.

"Không sao đâu, cám ơn cậu"

Kinh ngạc khi nghe lời cám ơn. Anna ngước nhìn Elsa, trên gương mặt ấy, nở ra một nụ cười xinh xắn.

"Có thể đây là một cái ô… kỳ lạ" Elsa khẽ khúc khích, cô bé đưa đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của mình che miệng "Nó có thể không che được mưa, nhưng ít ra cũng mang đến cho mình sự ấm áp."

"Ồh, vậy đó..là điều t-tốt?"

Elsa lại mỉm cười.

"Mình tên Elsa, còn cậu?"

"Anna"

"Anna! cám ơn cậu. Nhưng mà có lẽ chúng ta nên quay vào trong, nếu không cả hai chúng ta đều cảm lạnh mất."

"Um..." Anna ngập ngừng một hồi rồi đáp "Mình biết một nơi bí mật trong trường, nơi đó mình hay đến khi mình gặp những chuyện không vui. Cậu muốn đến không?"

Elsa gật đầu ngay tức khắc. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô bé gặp Anna, gặp một người hoàn toàn xa lạ nhưng chỉ trong khoẳng khắc ngắn ngủi, cả hai như thành hai người bạn thân thiết nhất. Ở Anna như có điều gì đó đầy sự chân thật, đầy quan tâm, đầy ấm áp, khiến người khác an tâm gửi trọn lòng tin.

Anna nhanh chóng nắm tay của Elsa, kéo cô bé chạy nhanh qua sân trường để tránh mưa. Tận sâu trong tâm của hai đứa trẻ như có một niềm vui, niềm hạnh phúc không thể tả.

"Elsa… Cậu có biết…"

"Sao thế?"

"Cậu có biết rằng cậu cười rất xinh, và nụ cười của cậu làm bừng sáng mọi thứ kể cả những cơn mưa ảm đạm nhất…"

"Vậy nên, dù có gì xảy ra đi nữa, cậu hãy mỉm cười. Và khi cậu cười, cậu sẽ thấy thế giới này vẫn còn nhiều thứ tươi đẹp biết bao."


End file.
